This invention relates to a system and a method for selecting and segregating used, deformable, recyclable containers having a UPC designation, and preferably for compacting the containers to a substantially reduced volume and then internally storing same, including a novel input means.
Various devices have been designed for compacting used cans, and for internally storing same. Most of these devices are of the nonselective, noncustomer-controled, and noncustomer-operated type. Many of these devices are of the direct feed type.
The term "nonselective" means that the containers are indiscriminately fed into the interstices of the machine, without employing a controled feed system, and without regard to certain qualitative parameters, for example, such as the brand name, i.e., Coca Cola, Seven Up, etc., or the nature of the container itself, i.e., aluminum cans, plastic bottles, etc. These systems require store employees, not customers, to feed the containers thereto.
Of the systems which are customer-operated direct feed, and nonselective, certain systems provide for internal sorting of the containers within the machine and are, therefore, noncustomer-controled. Internal sorting of all the cans fed is accomplished without the assistance of the customer in the sorting process. A more complex sorting mechanism is also required. The sorting system is internally facilitated and includes means for processing both accepted and rejected cans. Therefore, a much larger device is needed since both accepted and rejected cans alike are fed into the machine.
Most of the direct feed compacting devices are designed to be operated by the collector's employees, and not by the customer per se, i.e., they are noncustomer-operated. Direct input means are constructed so that containers are fed directly to the interstices of the apparatus without requiring the container to traverse an extensive ancillary feed path.
Indirect input, on the other hand, is defined as providing a system with an ancillary feed path, which, when traversed, imparts selectivity to the system. These indirect input systems create an obstructed flow path and a separate selection chamber. Because of the obstructed flow path, complex mechanical feeding systems must be provided. Some of these selective chambers include electromechanical scanning devices in which the containers are mechanically actuated and are mechanically impelled for rotational movements during the scanning operation.
Disposing of certain recyclable containers is a particular problem in states such as Oregon which have passed a "Bottle Bill". In these states, the customer must pay a deposit, for instance, on each can of soft drink purchased. When the customer returns the can after use, the store refunds the deposit amount to the customer. Cans must, accordingly, be physically sorted by store employees who must first determine which of the returned cans are actually deposit cans, and further, which of the deposit cans are returnable at that particular store. Some house brands are returnable only at the store of sale. Storage of used cans on the store premises is a significant and needless waste of space. Moreover, inventorying of the returned cans is a nightmare requiring untold hours of paperwork. Finally, disposal of the collected cans is a cumbersome task since they are clumsy to handle and difficult to transport.
Devices of the nonselective, noncustomer-operated, direct feed type are a problem in bottle bill states because the store employee is still obligated for hand-sorting and related activities. The crushing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,004 to Pagdin et al. comprising a plurality of opposed crushing rollers 7-10; and the can crushing mechanism and flattening apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,150 to Smith, are examples of such a device.
A device for separating refuse into several debris streams, including an aluminum can stream which is crushed by a crusher means 3 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,511 to Miller. U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,062 to Frank describes a device in which discarded glass containers and cans are crushed within jaws 28 and 29 and then further crushed by rolls 20 and 21. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,128 to Morris provides for a recycling system including crusher jaws 8 and 10 and crusher rollers 13 and 14. Finally, a device such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,078 to Tanaka relates to an apparatus for conveying cans and crushing same within the device. It also provides a means for dispensing a refund or redemption fee to the can depositor.
A system for nonselective sorting of containers is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,389 to Thompson et al. The containers are internally sorted according to the UPC (Universal Product Code) designation imprinted thereon. All of the problems associated with this type of device have been previously described.
Several prior art externally selective systems are equipped with indirect, mechanically-assisted infeed means. These mechanical infeed mechanisms require the can to be rotated or moved through an internal pathway, or both, in order to analyze numerical symbols or codes located on the cans. This creates a substantial problem for customers if such mechanisms are employed as a customer-operated system in a store because of the inordinate amount of time needed to perform these ancillary analyzing functions. In one case, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,837 to Myers, cans are placed in an indirect infeed means, in the form of a container-receiving compartment, located inside a closed access door. The cans are then conveyed for crushing by a complex track system. A stamp is dispensed for containers of a certain type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,334 to Hanely et al. relates to an indirect, externally selective device for accepting the return of selected types of containers and optionally tendering compensation for the return of these containers. A complex system is included for the electromechanical scanning of cans, and collecting same, according to their UPC designation. In order to read the UPC code, the can is inserted into the container receptacle, the infeed door is closed, the can is mechanically rotated and the UPC code is then indirectly optically scanned using a mirror and a laser scanner. The acceptable cans are dropped into a receptacle, employing mechanical means, and the rejected cans remain in the receptacle where they must be removed by the customer after once again opening the access door.